


Daddy's Good Girl:(Mark Pellegrino+OC+Tracy pellegrino+Misha Collins+Jared Padalecki+Richard Speight JR+Jensen Ackles)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark Pellegrino, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domination, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Master/Slave, Misha Collins - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple creampie, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Training, Vaginal Sex, creampie gangbang, filled with cum, punish me, swinging, tracy pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Mark and Tracy Pellegrino decide that their sub, pregnant with Mark's child, has gotten soft and lazy in her role as toy and servant. So they bring in a group of SPN actors, including Jensen and Misha, to help give her a proper work out. Creampie gangbang. Lesbian strap on and face sitting. Japanese Rope. Daddy Mark. Not for the faint of heart.





	Daddy's Good Girl:(Mark Pellegrino+OC+Tracy pellegrino+Misha Collins+Jared Padalecki+Richard Speight JR+Jensen Ackles)

I grunted under the weight of Tracy sitting on top of me. My pregnant belly rubbed against the plush carpeting. Ever since it was confirmed that I carried Mark Pellegrino’s son inside of me, his wife had been ever rougher in her ownership of my body. The whippings had been longer, the nipple clamps tighter and the orgasming denying more frequent. For the past month she had put me in a chastity belt, denying me any pleasure at all unless she saw fit. Now she was sitting on my broad back, legs spread wide for Mark to eat her pussy on top of me.  
I moaned, causing Tracy to yank my hair and pull hard on the leash around my neck. “Bad girl. Keep that up and you won’t get your reward,” she tells me.  
I try to look at Mark, but his face is buried in his wife’s slit, working on bringing her to another climax. I moaned a little bit when Mark’s child kicked inside of me, excited by all the commotion going on around him. I loved being pregnant, especially how gentle Mark had gotten towards me. When Tracy allowed it, he would gently make love to with his forehead pressed against mine, murmuring how much he loved me and the child as his warm cum filled me up again.  
The couple moved me to the bedroom where Mark quickly used his skills with Japanese rope bondage to tie me from the ceiling. My naked body was suspended about four feet from the ground. The knots he’d tied wouldn’t leave any bruises on me, but for a second I felt a wave of trepidation. One time Tracy had been in a foul mood as my Mistress and she had left me tied up for an entire day to punish me.  
Tracy was putting on her favorite strap on, a black number with a huge blue dildo attached. My pussy ached and dripped from the looks of it. Mark moved to stand over me after he’d taken off all his clothes. He kissed me on the forehead. “Comfortable, baby girl?”  
I smiled at him. “Yes, Daddy.”  
"We feel your pussy needs some harder use,“ Tracy says, slapping me on the rear. Hard. "You’ve gotten soft. Lazy. Mark isn’t making you break a sweat like he should. So I had to bring in some help.”  
The door opened and four men entered the room. I craned my head up and was shocked to see the naked figures of Richard Seight Jr, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles enter the room. I opened my mouth to protest but Mark shushed me, gently stroking me on the head. “You need this,” he tells me. “It’s an important part of your training.”  
Richard knelt down between my legs, leaning down to kiss my swollen belly. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” His smile was a beautiful in person as it was on TV.  
I nodded, my head going back and body arching as his thick cock sank into my depths. He began a slow and steady pace, soft moans leaving his lips as he kissed and stroked me body. The others crowded close around me. At one point Misha and Jensen were both eagerly sucking on my tits, the sight of their heads brushing against one another getting me even wetter than I already was.  
Mark reached over me and put more lube on my spread apart cunt being used by Rich, making sure that his brood slave’s pussy didn’t get too raw. He kissed my head again, telling me what a good girl I was being for him.  
Rich came inside of me, filling my pussy full of his warm cum. As soon as he pulled out Jared took his place, plunging his big cock deep into my quivering slit. He was rough and fast, hands gripping my ass and lifting me higher against him as he pounded into me. I cried out, reaching a high and deep climax under his steady lunges. Tracy reached out and started pinching my nipples in turn with his thrusts, helping my climax reach a maddening height.  
“I’m gonna..God..I’m gonna..” Jared clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, letting loose a long series of spurts in my pregnant pussy. It took him a while to finish, the fullness of my pussy pushing his cock out of me. He pushed himself back in to finish filling me up.  
Misha got on top of me after Jared collapsed, spent, onto the floor. His smile was every bit as charming and sweet as Rich’s had been. He asked me if I was doing OK and how hard I wanted to be fucked. I told him gently since my pussy was protesting a little from getting pounded by two cocks. So he started a gentle pace in and out of my cunt, sucking on my tits with gentle tugs and encouraging Mark to apply generous amounts of lube. I came not long after he started on me, murmuring his and Mark’s name as the father of my child devoured my mouth with his.  
Misha gave three deep thrusts, making me wince a little as he impaled my fragile cervix, his cock squirting deep inside my cunt. When he pulled out a gush of the three men’s cum dripped out of me. Tracy plunged her dildo into me for a quick and hard fuck session, pounding me into another climax that made me feel like I was going to faint. I was almost lifeless as she came around and thrusted the dildo deep into my mouth, forcing me to taste all the cum in my pussy mixed with my own juices.  
Jensen filled up my pussy in one deep thrust, his hands sliding up and down my legs as he moved his cock in and out of me. He fondled my heavy breasts in his hands, tweaking my dark nipples. Mark’s child kicked a couple times inside of me, my orgasms having contracted my uterus and massaged him into a relaxed but awake state. When Jared filled me up again screamed as the spasms started up again, bringing tears to my eyes. Mark swallowed my cry with his mouth, stroking my belly and sides to soothe me as the overflowing sensations threatened to tear me in half.  
A couple of thrusts later Jensen added his cum to that of his friend's inside of me. I laid back in the ropes, expecting to feel Mark’s hands on my head, but instead he’d moved in between my legs. He laid his entire body on top of mine, putting his weight on his legs so not to crush me. Tracy took his place at my head, but instead of kissing me she spread her legs and lowered her wet pussy onto my face, furiously rubbing her clit as I licked her hot length.  
"Come for Daddy again,“ Mark whispered, nuzzling my cheek. "I can feel you want to.” He stroked my swollen belly as I reached a high pitched climax beneath him, crying his name. “You look so beautiful all swelled up like that with my child inside of you.”  
Tracy’s body stiffened as she came upon my face, my tongue eagerly licked the cum from her wet lips. Mark came when she did, emptying his cum deep inside of me in several long spurts. The couple both rested in their spots on top of me, spent and completely relaxed.  
"You’re Daddy’s good little girl,“ Mark tells me, kissing my breasts and neck.  
"Yes, Daddy,” I told him, closing my eyes and starting to drift off to sleep.


End file.
